


One Last Dance

by red_button



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Future Castiel, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean发现自己被困在恶魔陷阱里，糟糕的是Castiel正在一步之遥的地方跳着艳舞</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是个关于2014!Castiel和Demon!Dean的一看就有病的脑洞，结果不知道为什么就变成了现在这样的格调，而且还写得乱七八糟

等Dean意识到的时候他已经置身于一片什么都没有的黑暗空间之中，至于是怎么来的，他丝毫没有这方面的记忆。  
没用多久的时间Dean就适应了这片黑暗，他发现这并不是什么都没有的空间，在他眼前不远的地方就有个人坐在那里，那个人穿着他再熟悉不过的风衣。  
似乎是因为他意识到了有人坐在那里，以椅子为中心的地方开始亮了起来，但整个空间中也仅仅只有那里闪烁着微弱的光。  
Dean想要走到Castiel的身边，一抬脚却发现自己被牢牢困在了原地，借助不远处的微弱光源他终于发现他又一次误入了恶魔陷阱。  
似乎是看出了Dean的窘境，原本坐在椅子上的Castiel起身走向了Dean，他并没有走到Dean身边，而是在离他一臂之遥的地方停了下来。  
“嘿Cass，不把我放出来吗？”  
Castiel非但没有回答他，而且还脱下了风衣。Castiel微笑着从裤子口袋里掏出了一瓶东西，并且吞下了其中的几片药片后将橘色的瓶子扔在了风衣上。  
看着Castiel反常的举动Dean皱了皱眉，他蹲下身仔细看着被Castiel随手扔下的瓶子，借助微光Dean艰难地看清了瓶子上的标签，安非他命。  
一切突然都能解释通了，眼前的人并不是Dean所熟悉的那个Castiel，而是在那个糟糕透了的未来曾有过短暂接触的Castiel。  
“Awesome，恶魔和内心都堕落了的天使，还真是不错的组合。”Dean讽刺道，他想站起来看看Castiel究竟有什么打算，结果一抬头他却被Castiel的举动惊得一句话都说不出来。  
Castiel在跳舞，而且他选择的并不是什么正经的舞。Castiel正一面扭动着身体一面缓慢地脱着衣服。  
在Dean热切的注视下，Castiel解开了裤子上的纽扣，似乎是注意到了Dean的视线，Castiel停下了抚摸自己的动作，他将右手举到唇边，伸出舌头认真并且缓慢地舔舐着自己的每一根手指，不出意外地他听到了Dean重重地咽了一口口水，弯起唇角，Castiel向Dean投去了了然的目光，但是他仍然没有移动自己的打算。  
尽管眼前的并不是自己的Castiel，但Dean并不否认无论是哪个Castiel做起这种事来都相当的火辣。  
Dean维持着蹲在地上的动作看着Castiel一件件脱下身上的衣服，现在他终于明白Castiel为什么要站在这个位置上了，足够让Dean看清却又无法触碰。  
眼看着Castiel慢慢将自己脱得一丝不挂，而自己却又被困在一臂之遥的地方看得到却吃不到，Dean感到相当恼火。  
噢，现在那个混蛋居然开始抚慰起了自己抬头的欲望！  
不抱希望地他希望能从随身物品里找出什么帮他脱离这该死的恶魔陷阱的东西，结果却意外地在口袋里摸到了一把折叠刀。  
迅速破坏了恶魔陷阱，恶魔用力朝天使扑了上去，结果得到的却只有满怀的黑色羽毛。  
整个空间一点点都亮了起来，伴随着漫天飞舞的黑色羽毛，似乎有个声音在诉说着再也无法相见的离别。  
有什么滚烫的东西流下了恶魔无情的脸颊。

安静的房间里Dean突然喘着粗气从床上坐了起来。  
刚才的梦境太过真实，醒来以后反而有种不真实的错觉。几秒钟后他想起自己已经不再是恶魔，转头看了看躺在身边虚弱的天使，他按下了起床出去吹吹冷风的想法，躺回床上后用力将Castiel搂进了怀里。  
Castiel被这动作弄醒了，他睁开满含睡意的双眼迷迷糊糊地看着Dean，“出什么事了？”  
“没什么，还早呢Cass，再睡吧。”  
Dean掖好了被角，感受着怀里Castiel的体温Dean也闭上了眼睛，这次的梦里不再有恶魔，也不再有末日。

-END-


End file.
